This invention relates generally to a construction toy device, and in particular, to a device that can be used to create construction elements from a piece of material.
Construction toys provide entertainment for children. Children can develop their imagination by playing with construction toys. Construction toys that are reconfigurable to form a variety of characters, objects, etc. enhance the possibilities for creative playing by children. The need exists for a construction toy device that can be used to create construction toy elements.
Generally, the embodiments of the invention disclose a construction toy device that can be used to create and/or modify construction toy elements from one or more pieces of material. In one embodiment, the construction toy device includes a cutter mechanism that can be used to cut a piece of material into a work piece. In another embodiment, the construction toy device includes a die mechanism that can be used to form or modify construction elements from a work piece. In another embodiment, the construction toy device includes a cutter mechanism and/or a die mechanism. In another embodiment, the construction toy device includes a punching mechanism that can be used to create or modify construction toy elements.